Les News de MDR
by MDR 4
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre suivez l'actualité du fanzin MDR
1. C'est quoi ça

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. **_

_**Ce post et tout ceux qui suivront servirons à vous tenir au courant des news de MDR.**_

_**Je sais que normalement c'est interdit, mais c'est plus pratique comme ça.**_

_**A l'unanimité, nous avons décidé que seule les fictions mensuelles seraient postées sur ff et que les bonus et défi relevé ne seraient publiés que sur le site internet de MDR. (l'adresse se trouve dans le profil)**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Kim**_

_**Le 25/02/09  
**_


	2. Les news du 25 fevrier 2009

**_Le 25/02/09_**

**_Fumikoheika à lancer un défi : _**

_"One-shot (plus ou environ 5000 mots) couples: Severus/Sirius (agés de 20 ans et parents de Cendre et Cerise, 2 petites filles de 2 mois) Lucius/James (agés de 20 ans et parents de Drago et Harry agés d'1 mois) . le fanfic doit comporte les moments des Biberons/ des couches/ des Bains/ du coucher._

_rating K ou T  
Humour et Romance."_

**_ sur le site de MDR. dalou 28 l'a relevé. Vous trouverez le resultat à l'adresse suivante : _**

_http:// www. marredudrarry. fr/ Fanfics / Defis / Fumiko_Dalou. html_

**_(enlevez les espaces)_**

**_De plus vous pourrez trouvé la fiction qui a servie d'exmen de passage à Real or Not ? écrite avec les contraintes suivantes :_**

_Dudley Dursley présente son fiancé à ses parents : _

_C'est un homme_

_Il est plus agé_

_C'est un sorcier_

**_ pour integrer MDR à cette adresse :_**

_http:// www . marredudrarry . fr / Fanfics / __Real%20or%20Not/ defi. html_

**_Enfin, un forum a été créé pour MDR. En voici l'adresse : _**

_marredudrarry . forumactif . net  
_

_**n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire ne serais ce que pour discuter. **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Kim  
**_


	3. Les news du 1er Mars 2009

**_Bonjour a toutes et à tous. _**

**_MDR reviens encore et toujours avec non pas trois mais quatre nouvelle fictions sur le thème des mangemorts. _**

**_Cependant, à partir de ce mois ci, les fictions seront publié sur le site d'abord, puis aprés 15 jours sur FF. _**

**_Je vous convie donc a aller sur notre site pour lire ces quatre fic : _**

_Apparence_**_, de Kimmy Lyn_**

_Entre gris clair et gris foncé_**_, de Elrienne_**

_Ecrire un Drabble fatal selon l'auteur_**_, de Dalou 28_**

**_et enfin, la fic de notre petite nouvelle : _**_Dernier d'une génération d'executeur _**_de Real or Not ? _**

**_Vous pourrez egalement laissé votre avis sur le forum de MDR dont l'adresse est la suivante : _**

**_http// marredudrarry . forumactif . fr_**

**_(enlevez les espaces)_**

**_A bientôt sur le forum.  
_**


	4. Les news du 2 Mars 2009

**_Le 02.03.09_**

**_Un nouveau défi a été lancé au staff de MDR. _**

**_Elrienne a encore frappé et a décidé qu'elle voulait emerder le monde ..._**

**_Donc allez voir a la page suivante : _**

_**http// www . marredudrarry . fr / Fanfics / Defis / defis . html**_

_**(enlevez les espaces)  
**_


	5. Les news du 2 Mars 2009 au soir

**_Encore un défi de posté..._**

**_Mais quand s'arretera t elle ? _**

**_Fumikoheika a encore trouvé une idée tordue que je vous invite à aller consulter sur le site internet. _**

**_a bientôt _**

**_Kim  
_**


	6. Les news du 27 mars 2009

_**Le 27/03/09**_

_**Fumikoheika fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui. **_

_**En cette occasion Kimmy Lyn a répondu à son défi. Vous le trouverez sur le site internet de MDR**_


	7. Les news du 4 Juin 2009

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. _**

**_Voila un certain temps que je n'avais pas publié de news pour MDR. Je m'en excuse mais c'est involontaire. j'ai eut pas mal de soucis avec ma connexion internet ces derniers temps, ce qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu publié comme je le voulais. _**

**_Certains s'en seront peut etre aperçu mais les fiction du mois de mai sont en ligne. Que des mentors pour Dalou28. _**

**_J'ai également refait complètement le site internet de MDR qui est maintenant plus clair et je l'espère plus facil à manier. _**

**_Prochaine étape le forum de MDR dont je vous rappelle ici l'adresse : marredudrarry . forumactif . fr_**

**_Merci à Ishtar qui a plus ou moins assuré l'intendance pendant mes problèmes de connexions et qui vous a quand même publié les fictions du mois de mai. _**

**_n'oubliez pas de visister notre site et à bientôt_**

**_Kim  
_**


End file.
